


Captive by Him

by CasTheFriendlyAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-17 06:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16089752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasTheFriendlyAngel/pseuds/CasTheFriendlyAngel
Summary: For a thing I wrote in my creative writing class?? Don't ask?? I just ReAllY love Misha Collins.





	1. Chapter 1

Captive by Him

Thump…

Thump…

Thump...

As I watch everything crumble down around me I feel the blood in my veins run cold and I feel my heart catch in my throat. I feel my lungs begin to ache and my eyes start to burn as I fight my way through the hell around me. The walls are closing in and the smoke is growing thicker. But even as my soul screams for release the only thing I can think of is him.

Him. 

Everything I’ve ever done has always been in the name of him. He whose breath brushed my face. He whose eyes were sculpted from the remnants of emerald ice. He whose fury gripped me tight and never gave a chance for release. 

As I stumble down the skeleton of the once grand staircase I trip and crash to the floor. My vision slowly starts to turn black and the last thing I see is a hand reaching for me…

And then there was darkness.

Dmitri Krushnic was the reason I never felt safe and I can remember how it all happened as clear as day.

***

The date was November 15, 2018.

In the past six months my mother had been in the hospital dying from cancer. The doctors had tried almost every treatment they could, but in the state she was in they didn’t see any possibility of her pulling through. With every new treatment was another hospital bill that her insurance didn’t cover. In the end it left me with a pile of student debt and an even larger pile of regret. I had already had a job, but I wasn’t making nearly enough to even make a dent in my mothers hospital bill. It wasn’t until weeks later that I finally found another job to help pay for the last of the expenses. 

Funny enough I had been looking through an old newspaper. And then I saw it, the ad that would unknowingly lead me to my undoing. The minute I saw the ad, there was an instant pull that I didn’t understand. Every fibre of my being told me that there was a reason why I had to work at this specific job. 

Secretary Wanted

Krushnic Corporation is looking for a motivated and high alert person to perform numerous computer and receptionist-like duties. This person must act as a personal assistant to the CEO, Dmitri Krushnic. Monthly payment would start anywhere from $1260-$1300

Contact here for job application

Office number- 343-576-3990  
Email- DKrushnic@gmail.com 

The application had sounded like a run-of-the mill pink collar job. But for some reason I couldn’t shake the feeling of something being off. At that time I hadn’t bothered to look into the job before scrambling for my phone. Within the week I was sitting in a high end office chair waiting to get interviewed.

My heart was pounding and I was able to hear it over the deafening silence of the all white room. My hands were sweating and I was constantly wiping them on the lap of my dress. My normally unruly raven hair was pulled back into a tight bun that made it feel as if a single rough movement would snap my neck. I sat waiting in the room for a few more passing moments when I heard the audible click of the office door opening.

My breath caught in my throat and I nervously scrambled up to meet who would hopefully become my new employer. I turned to face the door and I was instantly struck with complete and unadulterated beauty. Raven hair, high cheek bones, full plump lips. But what completely captivated me were his eyes. Eyes as cold as the winter but held the stories of the heavens. His tall and domineering figure instantly gave off the call for authority and respect. I took in the sight of him in his almost regal looking Armani suit. His posture was stiff, yet open. 

As my eyes traveled back up to his face I saw his brow raised to attention and a slight scowl grace his angelic features. I felt my face flush and I struggled to make my mouth work. His scowl deepened before he started to take long strides towards his desk. He took a minute to rearrange things on his desk before taking a seat. A moment passed before he raised his hand and motioned for me to sit down. My face flushed an even darker shade of red and I plopped myself down into the office chair. 

Mr. Krushnic reached down into his desk and started to take out some papers. I fiddled with my fingers and worried my bottom lip. Finally he sat up and looked at me. His eyes seemed to be searching through my soul and I had to suppress a slight shiver. He gave me a slight smirk that only slightly raised the corner of his mouth. My eyes widened and I quickly averted my attention to a loose string on the edge of my dress. 

I heard papers being shuffled before he cleared his throat and I quickly looked back up at him. He gave me another small smirk and adjusted the cobalt colored tie around his neck. He started to talk and I was immediately transfixed on the deep rumple of his voice. 

“So, Renae Jameson? It would seem that you are here for the secretary position.”

I nod like a child before another blush sets itself upon my cheeks. I laugh nervously and clear my throat. 

“Yes. Although I’ve never worked in an environment like this before I do have experience with maintaining files and any other type of desk-like duty. I take any job I’m able to get and I work hard. If I’m allowed this opportunity I promise that any task I’m given will be done to my utmost ability.”

While I was giving my almost childish speak I could see Krushnic staring at me intently. His gaze was powerful and I couldn’t help but stutter over almost every other word. By the end of my speech he was sitting back in his chair in which he seemed to be deep in thought. 

I clasped my hands tightly together and shut my eyes giving a slight prayer. I needed this job more than anything and I wasn’t sure what would happen if I wasn’t able to get it. Krushnic raised himself from his seat and held out his hand. I slowly stood up and offered my hand. His hand was warm and slightly calloused. I looked at him in his eyes and I saw a flash of emotion pass through them. We shook hands and he came around his desk.

“I’ll be seeing you next Monday then. I’ll have a member of my staff show you around on Sunday and introduce you to some of the people you’ll be working in close quarters with.”

My heart felt as if it was about to burst. I couldn’t help but have tears swell up in my eyes. I took a moment to tightly shut them and let out a shaky breath. I took in a deep inhale through my nose and lightly shook my head. 

My voice cracked as I gave my thanks to Krushnic. He gave me a ghost of a smile before directing me towards the door. We shook hands one last time before I walked out of the door and headed towards the elevator. As I was walking away I could feel the heavy weight of Krushnics gaze follow me. As I turned back to face him inside the elevator he gave me a quick wink. My eyes widen as the elevator door starts to close and I see him disappear back to his office. I let out a long sigh and step back until my back hits the elevator wall. I slouch slightly and start ot remove the hair ties from my hair. I run a hand through my long locks and start to prepare myself for the days to come.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the full, completed version of my story "Captive By Him". So yea. Enjoy lmao

Thump…

Thump…

Thump...

As I watch everything crumble down around me I feel the blood in my veins run cold and I feel my heart catch in my throat. My lungs begin to ache and my eyes start to burn as I make my way through the hell around me.                                                                                                                  The walls are closing in and the smoke is growing thicker. But even as my soul screams for release the only thing I can think of is him.

Him. 

Everything I’ve done leading up to this very moment had always been in the name of him. He whose breath brushed my face. He whose eyes were sculpted from the remnants of emerald ice. He whose fury gripped me tight and never gave a chance for release. 

As I stumble down the skeleton of the once grand staircase I trip and crash to the floor. My vision slowly starts to turn black and the last thing I see is a hand reaching for me…

And then there was darkness.

Dmitri Krushnic was the reason I never felt safe and now I can say I remember it all as clear as day. 

***

The date was November 15, 2018.

In the past six months my mother had been in the hospital dying from cancer. The doctors had tried almost every treatment they could, but in the state she was in they didn’t see any possibility of her pulling through. 

With every new treatment was another hospital bill that her insurance didn’t cover. In the end it left me with a pile of student debt and an even larger pile of regret. I had already had a job, but I wasn’t making nearly enough to even put a dent in my mothers hospital bill. My father was out of the picture and any other family close enough to us were estranged. I had been completely and utterly alone in all of it and I felt like I was running out of options.  

It wasn’t until weeks later that I finally found another job to help pay for the last of the expenses.     
Funny enough I had been looking through an old newspaper. And then I saw it, the ad that would unknowingly lead me to my undoing. The minute I saw the ad, there was an instant pull that I didn’t understand. Every fibre of my being told me that there was a reason why I had to work at this specific job.  

Secretary Wanted

Krushnic Corporation is looking for a motivated and high alert person to perform numerous computer and receptionist-like duties. This person must act as a personal assistant to the CEO, Dmitri Krushnic. Monthly payment would start anywhere from $1260-$1300

Contact here for job application

Office number- 343-576-3990  
Email- DKrushnic@gmail.com 

The application had sounded like a run-of-the mill pink collar job. But for some reason I couldn’t shake the feeling of something being off. At that time, though, I hadn’t bothered to look into the job before scrambling for my phone. Within the week I was sitting in a high end office chair waiting to get interviewed.

My heart was pounding and I was able to hear it over the deafening silence of the all white room. My hands were sweating and I was constantly wiping them on the lap of my dress. My normally unruly raven hair was pulled back into a tight bun that made it feel as if a single rough movement would snap my neck. I sat waiting in the room for a few more passing moments when I heard the audible click of the office door opening.

My breath caught in my throat and I nervously sat up to meet the man who would hopefully become my new employer. I turned to face the door and I was instantly struck with complete and unadulterated beauty. Brunette hair, high cheek bones, full plump lips. But what completely captivated me were his eyes. Eyes as cold as the winter but held the stories of the heavens. Krushnic’s tall and domineering figure instantly gave off the call for authority and respect. I took in the sight of him in his almost regal looking Armani suit. His posture was stiff, yet open.  

As my eyes traveled back up to his face I saw his brow raised to attention and a slight scowl grace his angelic features. I felt my face flush and I struggled to make my mouth work. His scowl deepened before he started to take long strides towards his desk. He took a minute to rearrange things on his desk before taking a seat. A moment passed before he raised his hand and motioned for me to sit down. My face flushed an even darker shade of red as I plopped myself down into the office chair. 

Krushnic reached down into his desk and started to take out some papers. I fiddled with my fingers and worried my bottom lip. Finally he sat up and looked at me. His eyes seemed to be searching through my soul and I had to suppress a slight shiver. He gave me a slight smirk that only slightly raised the corners of his mouth. My eyes widened and I quickly averted my attention to a loose string on the edge of my dress. 

I heard papers being shuffled before he cleared his throat and I quickly looked back up at him. He gave me another small smirk and adjusted the cobalt colored tie around his neck. He started to talk and I was immediately transfixed on the deep rumple of his voice.  

“So, Renae Jameson? It would seem that you are here for the secretary position.” He started to file through some papers looking back up to me every moment or so. 

I nod like a child before another blush sets itself upon my cheeks. I laugh nervously and clear my throat. 

“Yes. Although I’ve never worked in an environment like this before I do have experience with maintaining files and any other type of desk-like duty. I take any job I’m able to get and I work hard. If I’m allowed this opportunity I promise that any task I’m given will be done to my utmost ability.”

While I was giving my almost childish speech I could see Krushnic staring at me intently. His gaze was powerful and I couldn’t help but stutter over almost every other word. By the end of my ramble he was sitting back in his chair in which he seemed to be deep in thought. 

I clasped my hands tightly together and shut my eyes giving a slight prayer. I needed this job more than anything, and I wasn’t sure what would happen if I wasn’t able to get it. Krushnic raised himself from his seat and held out his hand. I slowly stood up and offered my hand in return. His hand was warm and slightly calloused. I looked at him in his eyes and I saw a flash of emotion pass through them. But before I could decipher what they were we shook hands and he came around his desk.

“I’ll be seeing you next Monday then. I’ll have a member of my staff show you around on Sunday and introduce you to some of the people you’ll be working in close quarters with,” he said with a small smile. 

My heart felt as if it was about to burst. I couldn’t help but have tears swell up in my eyes. I took a moment to tightly shut them and let out a shaky breath. I took in a deep inhale through my nose and lightly shook my head. 

My voice cracked as I gave my thanks to Krushnic. He gave me a ghost of a smile before directing me towards the door. We shook hands one last time before I walked out of the office and headed towards the elevator. As I was walking away I could feel the heavy weight of Krushnics gaze follow me. As I turned back to face him inside the elevator he gave me a quick wink. My eyes widen as the elevator door starts to close and I see him disappear back to his office. I let out a long sigh and step back until my back hits the elevator wall. I slouch slightly and start to remove the hair ties from my haid. I run a hand through my long locks and start to prepare myself for the days to come.

***  

On Sunday I’m given the full tour of the company’s headquarters. Throughout the tour I find Krushnic ending up somewhere around the places that we visit. Each time I found him staring intently at me. I chose to ignore him despite the sinking feeling I felt in my gut. Finally, when we end up in Krushnics office I find him sitting on the edge of his desk. He stares at me for a passing moment and I squirm under his gaze. After a moment he moves to sit in his chair and I sit in the office chair across from him. 

“Now that you’ve gotten the official Krushnic Corporation tour it’s time to go over a few ground rules. For starters, I’ll be having you do a few manual tasks throughout the day ranging from faxing papers to assisting me during meetings and manning the front desk. By now I’m sure you’ve been instructed on the dress code and any other basic rules and regulations Camille may have gone over with you.”

I nod in return. He gives me a shark-like grin and I feel my breath catch in my throat. I resist the urge to duck my head. His eyes darken as I watch him slowly lick over his bottom lip. 

“Perfect.”

***

Months had passed by and my mother had been continuously getting worse. I had felt myself starting to give up despite the fact that I still had so much to do. I still had dreams and the whole rest of my life to look forward to. 

It was currently my sixth official month working at Krushnic Corporations. Besides the copy machine breaking down from time to time the months had gone by with little to no incident. It wasn’t until Mr. Krushnic had called me into his office that things had started to go downhill. He had been sitting in his office chair typing something onto his laptop. His back was ramrod straight and his lips were pulled into a small frown. 

I gently knocked on the door and saw as he slowly set his eyes on me. Almost instantly a tired smile replaced his frown. I resisted the urge to blush and coughed slightly and went over to stand by his desk.

“You called sir,” I said. 

He nodded and closed his laptop and set it off to the side. Krushnic pulled at the burgundy tie around his neck until it loosened and ran a hand through his already messy hair. He seemed to be taking a minute to clear his thoughts.

“Listen Miss Jameson… there’s something that I have been meaning to ask you but I wasn’t sure how you would react,” he said while playing with the end of his tie. 

“I’m sure whatever it is you need to tell me won’t change anything, sir.” 

I watch him fiddle with a pen on his desk. I was taken aback. In the short time that I had been working with Mr Krushnic I had never seen him act this nervous. Even on his worst days I’d never seen him as anything less than completely put together.  

“I hope this doesn’t offend you but I was wondering if you would maybe like to go on a date with me?” he said slowly. 

I stood there blinking at him as I processed what he had just asked me. I took a minute to think before I slowly took a seat. He wanted to take me out… on a date. I couldn’t wrap my head around it. Here was this handsome, brilliant man asking me of all people out on a date. I’d seen some of the dates he took with him to auctions and such and there was no competition between them and me. I was plain and boring while they were gorgeous and full of life. What he saw in me, I would never understand. 

“Um, sir? I’m not sure that would be entirely appropriate. Isn’t there some type of workplace regulation that goes against this?”

The small smile started to slip from his face and I felt my heart drop in my chest. He cleared his throat and dusted himself off.

“I apologize Miss Jameson. It was inappropriate of me to ask something like this. You are free to return to what you were doing.”

I raise from my seat and start to walk back to my cubicle. But something makes me stop as my hand touches the handle of the door. I turn back to look at Krushnic only to see him slumped over his desk. My teeth tug on my lip as I contemplate on what to do. I stand straight and move back over to his desk.

I tap on his desk and watch as he raises his head.

“If you will still have me, I would love to go on a date with you.”

His whole face lights up as if I had hung the moon. His perfect teeth glimmer under the lights of hs pristine office. I couldn't help but smile just as wide.     

***

It was the day of the date and I was shaking. This was my first date… ever, really. I had no idea what to do. I heard a small ding and I turned to see that my phone was blinking. I swiped on the screen to see that I had an unread message from Dmitri. I quickly opened it to see that he said that he was waiting downstairs.

I took one last look in the mirror and adjusted my dress. I was wearing a knee length royal blue corset dress with black platform heels. My hair was curled and pulled back into a blue bow. I gave myself a small smile of encouragement and grabbed my purse. Once downstairs I headed outside to see Dmitri leaning against the door of a sleek black Tesla. He looked gorgeous. His dark blue suit hugged every inch of his body in all of the right places. Somehow we had managed to match and I giggled at the thought. 

I start to walk towards him and I felt my breath catch in my throat when he turned to look at me. His eyes lit up and a wide smile stretched his perfect pink lips. He sat up straight and moved to open the passenger door. He held out his hand and helped me into the car. I moved to buckle myself as he walked around and got in. Once situated he turned to look at me and his smile only grew wider. I felt a blush move its way up my cheeks as he laughed lightly.

“I am so happy you decided to join me tonight.” he whispered.

I looked down at my lap and adjusted my bag.

“How could I say no. It’s not everyday I’m asked out by such a handsome man.” I tease.

He smirks and moves to grab my hand. He lifts it up and lightly kisses my knuckles. I let out a quiet gasp and watch as his eyes flicker up to look at me. Time stands still as his tongue lightly traces over his bottom lip. I see him look down at my lips before he moves his gaze back up my face. He starts to lean in and my breath hitches as his lips press on mine. My hand reaches up to cup the back of his neck as I run my fingers through his perfectly styled hair. Once we part I feel dazed and look to see him with his eyes still closed. I let out a content sigh as his eyes flutter open. He gives me another peck before turning back to the wheel and starting up the car. 

His hand snakes back down to tangle his fingers with mine. It stays that way during the ride to the restaurant.  
Once we arrive Dmitri hands over the keys to a chauffeur. He offers me his arm and we walk into the restaurant. 

Once we were seated we looked over the menu and ordered our food. Despite how well things had been going earlier the atmosphere went from comfortable to slightly awkward. This was my first official date and I felt like I was already blowing it. I decided to man up and be the one to take the leap.

“So,” I drawled, “Tell me about yourself.”

“What do you want to know.” he said   
while taking a sip of wine.

“I guess we can start with the basics. Family life? Do you have any siblings?”

I saw his eyes darken. I saw his jaw clench as he immediately averted his gaze. He seemed uncomfortable and I started to feel bad.

“Look,” I said gently. “You don't have to answer that if you aren't comfortable.”

He gave a tense nod and attempted to give a small smile. 

Great, I thought to myself, we had been doing fine earlier but all I did was make things weird.

I beckoned the waiter to the table and watched as he filled my glass. As he started to walk away the waiter tripped and a splash of wine landed on Dmitri.  My eyes widened and I scrambled up to start dabbing at the stain. Dmitri let out a weak laugh and gently pushed away my hands.   
He looked down at the stain and turned to look at the waiter, whose skin had turned as white as a sheet.   

“Its alright,” Dmitri said. “The stain will come out eventually. Off you go.”

The waiter nodded and scurried off to the kitchen. Dmitri let out a sigh and looked down at the stain in disdain. 

“I’m going to head to the restroom to try and get some of this wine off. You can stay here and wait for the food.” 

As he started to walk off I grabbed his hand and lightly tugged him back.

“Are you okay Dmitri?”

He gave me a small peck on the lips and squeezed my hand.

“I’m alright,” he said. “I’m just sorry that this night hasn’t been all that magical. I really wanted to give you something special.”

I held back a smile and started to rub soothing circles on his knuckles.

“As far as first dates go this one has been kind of entertaining. Besides, I’ve never been one for all of this fancy stuff. I would’ve been fine with anything.”

“Had I known that I would’ve slept much easier last night,” he said while huffing out a small laugh.

He gave my hand one last squeeze before heading off to the bathroom. I went back to sit down and quitely ran my finger over the rim of the glass. While waiting I turned to look at the kitchen and caught the eye of a man sitting at the other end of the restaurant. I looked at him for a moment before he stood up and walked to the bathroom. I felt goosebumps rise up on my skin as he passed by me. 

After the food had been delivered I looked at the clock on the wall and saw that 15 minutes had passed and Dmitri had still not returned. I started getting worried when I noticed the man from before had not returned either. I was picking at my food when Dmitri burst out of the bathroom with a dazed look on his face. His hair was ruffled and his suit was disheveled. He rushed to the table and grabbed my arm and started to pull me up. I yanked my arm back and looked at him.

“Have you gone mad? What’s wrong with you!” I said while trying to keep my voice down. 

He looked around the establishment and then made a move to grab my arm again. I dodged his grasp and crossed my arms over my chest, silently waiting for him to explain himself. 

“Look Renae, I… I don’t have time to explain everything. I just need to get you out of here now.” He started to pull me out of the restaurant when I saw the man from earlier burst out of the restroom. Dmitri started to walk faster as he pulled me more urgently. 

When we got to the car he wasted no time getting in and pulling out of the parking lot. I held on to the leather seats as Dmitri flew down the road.

“Is this some sort of kidnapping? Where are you taking me?!” I yelled.

Dmitri only spared me a glance as he continued speeding down the road.

“If you haven’t noticed, this is usually the time where you would explain where we’re going and why we are going there,” I muttered. 

He huffed out a sigh of frustration before starting to yank at his tie.

“Look, that man at the restaurant was following us. Well, more specifically me. I don’t know what he wants but we needed to leave.”

“That still doesn’t say much! Like for instance, who are you!” I nagged. 

Dmitri took a sharp turn which made me slam into the car door. I winced and glared at him before starting to gently rub at my arm. I looked through the mirroview window and saw a black car following us. Dmitri took a glance at the window and cursed under his breath. He sped up the car and took another sharp turn.   
I grabbed on to the car door handle and looked at Dmitri.

“Listen, I don't know what is happening with you and that creepy dude, but you need to take me home. I’m not a part of this!”

Dmitri had a pained look on his face as he white knuckled the steering wheel.

“Renae…,” he whispered. “I can’t take you home. He saw your face and that means that he will come after you just to get to me. This is my fault, and I can’t let anything happen to you.” 

I grit my teeth and gripped the handle tighter. I tried to control my growing rage as I breathed in deep.

“I’m not some damsel in distress, Krushnic. I can take care of myself, thank you very much. I barelyknow you and you’re expecting me to just trust you just like that?!” I sassed.

Dmitri slammed his hand on the steering wheel, making me jump in surprise.

“Can you not make this any harder than it already has to be,” he retorted. “I’m sure you can take care of yourself. But that man, that man can’t be trusted. I know him and I know who he works for-”

A loud ringing noise grew in my left ear as I looked at the front mirror. I gasped as I saw a hole in the mirror. Dmitri cursed again and sped up the car. I felt myself growing numb as I realized the man had a gun, and he was more than willing to use it against us. Dmitri looked at me for a second and offered me a worried smile. I wrapped my arms around myself as I sunk into the car seat. 

After a while of various turns and shortcuts I noticed the car was no longer behind us. I let out a small sigh of relief as I watched Dmitri turn up to a small house. It was located on an undisclosed piece of land in the middle of nowhere. Dmitri slowed to a stop as we approached the start of a driveway. Dmitri climbed out of the car and I quickly followed him to the front of the house. He grabbed a key from his back pocket and opened the front door. Ushering me inside I watched as he locked the door behind us and went to look through the window. He checked both directions before shutting the blinds and stepping further into the house. I watched as he walked up the stairs. 

My mind was racing a mile a minute as I tried to process what was happening. I followed Dmitri as I saw him walk into a small room at the very back of the house and return with a small box. He pulled out a glock and threw the box behind him. My eyes widened and I moved to stop him as he started to load the gun.

“Woah,” I said. ”What are you doing.”

He gave me a hard look.“What does it look like I’m doing. Renae, that man can’t live. Do you know what would happen if I just let him waltz in and do whatever he wanted? He would kill us both,” Dmitri said. 

“There has to be something else that you can do that doesn't end with you murdering a man!” I hissed. 

Dmitri’s eyes bore into my skull.

“How hard is this for you to understand. That man tried to kill you. That bullit nearly blew your brains out! And yet you are standing here trying to make me believe that this man deserves to live!” Dmitri pushed me out of the way and started to head back downstairs. I went to follow him when I fell into a coughing fit. I breathed in deeply and gasped as I was hit with the putrid scent of burning wood.

“Dmitri!” I said.

Dmitri turned to look at me and froze as he looked behind me. The wall was emitting heat and I saw smoke starting to rise up. A loud boom shook the house as a piece of the ceiling fell in. I let out a shriek as Dmitri came up from behind me and started to pull me back down the stairs. I heard the shattering of glass as something broke through the window. Almost immediately the window caught on fire and started to spread. The house shook again as the staircase started to collapse. We started moving faster as the stairs started to collapse underneath us.

While heading back down I tripped and crashed to the floor, knocking my head on the hard floor my vision started to fade.

“Renae!” Dmitri shouted.

My ears started ringing as my vision started to grow black. I saw Dmitri rushing towards me when another piece of the ceiling started to fall.  
I tried pulling myself back up as Dmitri got closer to me.

“Dmitri,” I called out as I watched the ceiling start to crumble.

Dmitri reached his arm out to me as a piece of the ceiling fell and knocked him to the floor. I cried out for him as my vision slowly started to fade. I saw Dmitris arm twitch before going limp against the hard tile. I turned to the front door and saw as the man from the restaurant looked at us from the remains of the front door. I collapsed against the floor as I watched him run away. I moved back to look at Dmitri as my vision finally turned black.     

***

I slowly woke up to the feeling of my body laid flat on a lumpy surface. Each part of me ached and I let out a low groan which scratched at my throat. I could smell the nauseating stench of disinfectant.

I tried to move my arm but was unable to.

I opened my eyes slowly and let out a low groan. I struggled to sit up and hissed as a sharp pain shot through my head. I gave my body a short glance and noticed that most of my arms were wrapped in bandages. I looked around the room in panic and could hear a rapid beeping noise from the side of the room. I turned to see a heart monitor… I was in a hospital. I heard the soft thud of shoes entering the room and I turned to look at the door. I saw a man in a white coat walk into the room with a soft smile on his face.

“Relax,” he said. “You’re in the hospital.”

I rolled my eyes and let out a soft huff. I tried to talk and was met with a short coughing fit. The man went over to the sink and filled up a cup with water and handed it to me. I gave a brief nod in thanks and eagerly drank the offered beverage. I sat the cup on the side table and turned back to look at him. I cleared my throat.

“Why am I here? What happened?”

The smile that he had been wearing started to slip off his face. He walked to the front of my bed and grabbed a clipboard.

“For starters, my name is Doctor Collins and I’m your primary physician for your stay at this hospital. It says here that you have two broken ribs, a series of third and fourth degree burns, and your right shoulder had been dislocated,” he said while flipping a page. “It says that you also had a minor concussion. We couldn’t figure out the amount of damage that would’ve occurred until you woke up.”

“I see,” I whispered.    

“Are you experiencing any nausea, dizziness?”

I shook my head in disagreement. He pulled out a pen from his breast pocket and started to scribble something down on the clipboard.

“With the type of concussion you suffered from we need to see just how much you remember from the night of the fire. If you don’t remember everything that is okay. But I need you to tell me as much as you can remember.”

I breathed in deeply through my nose and let out a long exhale. I nod and watch him flip a page on the clipboard again.

“To start off, what is your name and date of birth?” he asks gently.

“My name is Renae Elisabeth Jameson… and my birthday is on September 18, 1994.”

He gives me a small smile and writes something down.

“Okay that’s good… Now tell me, what is the last thing you can remember?”  

I rack through my main but I end up finding nothing. Wait… he said that there had been a fire. But I couldn’t remember a fire.

“What’s the date,” I couldn’t remember anything and I felt a bubble of hysteria starting to rise up.

“It is June 14, 2019,” he said slowly. 

“Tell me just how much you remember,” he urged.  
I held tightly onto the railing of the bed and tried to collect myself. The last I remember it had been October of 2018.

“I… I don't know. I just know that I had just gotten back from the hospital from visiting my mother and the doctors told me that she didn’t have that much time left. I had been at home looking for a job and that’s really all I can remember.”

Doctor Collins quickly scribbled down something on his board and then placed it back on the bed.

“Miss Jameson, it seems that you are suffering from short term memory loss due to the accidents you gained during the fire. Up until this point you had been in a coma for about three weeks.”

My mind started to go numb… I had been in a coma for almost a month. It was nothing, but at the same time it was everything. A month of my life had passed by with me being unaware of nothing but of what had been going through my mind. Now I had woken up to be hit with a bag of bricks. And this fire that he kept mentioning, I had no clue what he was talking about.

“What fire?” I asked desperately.

A look of despair dawned his features and I raised a questioning brow.

“You had been at your employers house when a fire started. From what we know it had been due to faulty wiring. You had made it out relatively unscathed but Mr Krushnic… he didn’t make it out. He had, unfortunately, passed away on the way to the hospital.”

I layed back against the hard surface of the bed and let this news wash over me. I had no idea who this Krushnic person was, but that didn’t stop the feeling of utter heartbreak from clawing its way up. It was as if a part of me had been ripped out and I couldn’t fully understand why. I didn’t know who this man was. As far as I knew we had just been employer and employee. But something in me told me that there was more to the story that I would never fully understand.

I watched as Doctor Collins gave me one last sad smile and shuffled out of the room. I turned away from the door as I heard the click of the room door close and felt a single tear fall down my face. My heart felt as if it had been ripped in two. I wrapped my arms around myself with a wince and buried myself under the scratchy covers. I raised a hand to muffle a sob as my body shook with restrained anguish.

***

It had been five years since the fire and four years since my mother had died. Everyday I had faced constant struggle and I had found myself on the verge of giving up many times. My memory had never returned and I felt like a piece of myself was missing. Almost a year worth of memories was gone and nothing I had done had been able to make them resurface. I felt broken, and at times I was completely alone. After Krushnic died his company faded away with him.   
Within 8 months after his funeral the company shut down and the building was destroyed. Like a ghost, it was like Dmitri Krushnic never existed.

It was the anniversary of my mothers death and I decided to visit her grave. I had brought her favorite flowers.    
I was standing over her grave and sat down. I layed the flowers next to the headstone and started talking to her. The last few months had been rough and I hadn’t really had anyone to talk to. My mom had been my best friend and after she was gone it felt as if another piece of me was missing. For the longest time I had no idea what I was going to do with my life. 

Everything felt wrong. I felt as if I wasn’t even me most days. Day turned to night and months blended into years. Time had passed by in the blink of an eye and I had just realized how utterly broken I was inside. It was as if nothing mattered anymore and I was just a body going about its day with no true purpose.

I did this for years. Going about my daily routine only to come back to a cold and empty apartment. And instead of working to get through this, I cried. I cried for me. I cried for my mother. I cried for the man I had never really even knew. I cried over my mother’s grave as each passing emotion ripped itself throughout me. I cried until there were no more tears left to spill. I could only imagine what I looked like.

After several hours I finally managed to find the strength to get up. I pressed a kiss on my mother’s headstone and started to walk away. While heading back to my car I saw a giant headstone. It captured my attention. Without control over myself I started to walk towards it. I walked around the back of the stone and gasped as more tears started to flow down my face.

… in loving memory of Dmitri Krushnic…

I winced as an ongoing headache arose from the back of my head. I doubled over as I let out a shriek of pain. Then, as though it was never there, the pain disappeared. More tears streamed down my face as I let out a loud sob. I sank to the floor and reached out to touch the headstone.

I remembered.

I remembered everything. From the   
job interview, to the date, to the fire. I remembered everything that had caused me half a decade worth of pain.    

Despite my mother still being gone I had never felt so whole. But at the same time, I had never felt quite so broken. A piece of me that I thought was gone forever was back and everything was clear again. But Dmitri… Dmitri was still dead and it was all my fault. I should’ve listened to Dmitri from the very beginning. If I had things would’ve been different. It seems like every pain, every horror, I had ever encountered had been the effect of my stupidity, my ignorance. 

But what use was dwelling on the past when the present was here, and it was clawing at the back of my mind.  

I curled up next to Dmitri’s headstone and continued to cry. But at the same time I made a promise to myself that I would never so easily fall into the trap of a man’s power again.

I ran my hands over the engravings on the headstone and I looked back on the better times. 

I remembered. 


End file.
